The Warehouse Incident
by tkhan09420
Summary: Several alternate takes on chapter 5 where for one reason or another Hinata ended up at the warehouse before Komaeda finished setting up. Written from Hinata's pov. Text style meant to be similar to the game. Separate scenarios uploaded as separate chapters. Contains spoilers for chapter 5 and beyond.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: These scenarios are meant to be pretty short and kinda leave some things to the imagination. I don't expect it to culminate to much, I just kinda started writing it one day. PLEASE however tell me if this story is violating one of the rules. As it is I'm kinda new to and don't expect to post often, but I formatted the document similar to how text is shown in the game. However I am unsure whether it is considered script format and if it is breaking the rules or not, for that is the nature of the game. I would very much appreciate it if someone could send a message clarifying these rules. And please either let me know, or report the work if it is violating the rules. If I'm told to, I will gladly remove it. Thank you.**

Okay, quick! I need to search the fourth island!

Wait…

Something's not right. I can feel it.

I should go. No, I** need** to get to the warehouse right now!

I don't know why, but something's amiss, I have the strong urge, no need, to go and investigate! It's only a hunch, but I should probably check it out.

…

*rattle* *rattle*

Huh?

The door won't open, as if something's blocking it.

Maybe I should come back later after all…

No! I've come too far to back down now!

With a renewed energy I smashed through the door.

*Crash!*

The noise of several things toppling over rang throughout the darkness as my eyes tried to adjust.

?: Huh?

Hajime Hinata:

Huh? Nagito? What are you doing here?!

Nagito Komaeda:

Well, well, well if it isn't Hajime, I must say your timing is unfortunate.

Hajime Hinata:

Nagito?! Explain yourself!

Nagito Komaeda:

This is troublesome.

But that's okay. I came prepared for _anything, _and after all I can't have you getting in the way this trial.

Hajime Hinata:

Wait, wh-

Before I could register what was happening Nagito's hand had shot out of his pocket toward my face.

And then I had fallen to the floor without even realizing it.

Nagito Komaeda:

Of course this means there will be one more victim, but that can't be helped.

Because it's all for the sake of hope.

**…**

**…**

**…**

I don't know what happened next, or how long I was out, but I was painfully aware of the pounding in my head when I came to.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim setting, and I tried to figure out where I was and why I was lying there, a sudden sickness swept over me as I remembered the events leading up to this.

The air around me had a sinister, almost sadistic, feeling to it and a creepy hymnal blared throughout the room.

Soon a scene straight out of a twisted horror movie had formed in the darkness.

It was Nagito, lying, hand and feet bound, a few feet away from me.

He had several stab wounds across his thighs, a laceration across his left arm, and a knife through his right hand.

His mouth was duct-taped shut, as if to restrain any sound from leaving his mouth.

My eyes grew wide in fear and confusion. I tried to scream in terror, or to make a sound but nothing came out.

I willed my body to respond but it was as if I were paralyzed with fear.

As I stared blankly at what had become of Nagito I realized that his body was shaking, quavering in pain.

He's still alive!


	2. Scenario One

I need to go get help!

Using all the strength I could muster, I willed myself to my feet and staggered toward the exit.

It was extremely difficult to run at first, and so I tripped as I passed through the curtain that separated the back of the warehouse from the front, bringing it down with me.

Wait, why is this even here? And why were we behind it?

There's no time to think about it right now!

As I approached the door I noticed several monokuma panels had been placed under its handle, as if to hold someone off.

No time to question that right now.

As soon as I was outside I ran into Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:

Hajime, where the hell have you been?! Come on we found the bombs!

Hajime Hinata:

There's no time for that! Nagito, he's in the warehouse, and he needs medical attention quick!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:

Then what are we gonna do about the bombs? What if they go off?!

Hajime Hinata:

Maybe we'll be able to deactivate them if we help Nagito. We'll have one team stay with the bombs, and the other try and help Nagito.

I'll go see about Nagito, you get everyone else and send some to the warehouse, while the rest of you go deal with the bomb.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:

G-Got it.

After sending Fuyuhiko off, I rushed back into the warehouse where I had last seen Nagito.

Much to my relief he was still there, his body shaking fervently.

However my relief was short-lived as I took in the gravity of the situation.

Up until now I hadn't noticed it, but in his left hand Nagito was clutching a cord of some sort.

It was the cord of one of the spears from Nezumi Castle, and it was poised right above him! He could release it at any second!

Then I remembered what Nagito said earlier.

All of this… was his doing.

His eyes met mine, and they were locked on each other.

These were the eyes of a crazy person. A person who valued hope more than life itself.

Here was a person who was perfectly okay with killing himself and letting me take the blame for it!

**(To be continued.. or maybe not… I might just leave the rest to imagination… I'm not good with character interactions..)**

**End Notes: **

**I'm so sorry.**


	3. Scenario Two

I need to do something!

I tried to get up but I couldn't move.

And that's when I realized I was tied up, not only that, but my mouth was duct-taped as well!

Well that explains why I couldn't make any sound earlier.

But why am I tied up here? Why did the killer spare me and leave me here?

Everything about this situation was just too confusing.

It seemed that every movement of my body just made the ropes even tighter.

Just then my thought process was interrupted by the sound of the door smashing open in the front of the warehouse.

Akane Owari:

Hm, what's this? Take a look inside.

Chiaki Nanami:

Looks like there aren't any lights on… Do you think Nagito's really in here?

That's right, in all this confusion I completely forgot about the bomb threat.

Looks like one way or another they dealt with it, but I had a bad feeling rising in my chest.

Like a mist, uneasiness and anxiety settled over me. What would happen once they found us?

Then, as if on cue, **it** started.

The curtain that had been a few yards from me had suddenly become engulfed in flames, no doubt the whole front of the warehouse must've been on fire.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:

WHAT THE FUCK?! What the hell's going on?!

Sonia Nevermind:

F-for now we must extinguish these flames! Let us hurry and put them out!

I believe there were fire-extinguishing supplies in the factory break room!

Although I thoroughly believed they would be able to put out the flames, my uneasiness would not settle.

It seemed there was a much larger force at hand, with a much more malicious intent.

I wanted to get away from it all, this room, this scene, this island.

But I couldn't help but feel like it was all too late.

It felt like hours before the sound of the others returning and bottles shattering brought me back to reality.

It sounds like they did their best but…

Akane Owari:

Hey is it just me, or does the fire feel like it's not goin' out at all?

Sonia Nevermind:

Does it not seem like the fire is intensifying?!

At this point I was in complete and utter terror that defied all logic, as I had no idea what was happening or why.

Yet somehow it seemed that this was the end, the inexplicable, unforeseeable end.

The last thing I knew was a sinister purple mist that seemed to all but engulf my body.

**End Notes:**

**Wow, the protagonist dying, who saw that one coming? Well, me cause I wrote it, but yeah. **

**Sorry, AGAIN.**

**And yes, I know these are too short for anyone's likings.**

**Anyway, expect the next scenario soon, as long as this work isn't breaking any rules. If it is.. well I imagine you wont be seeing it for very long.**


	4. Scenario 3

**Author's Notes: This one has been my favorite to write. Oh yeah and just for the record I refer to Monobear as Monokuma, sorry it just feels right. I'm sorry if I screwed up his characterization though. I wish I didn't have to make these so short, but I'm not very skilled at writing. Hopefully you still enjoy though. As of this chapter there's only one other scenario I plan on releasing so maybe look forward to that.**

I need to think of something fast! I can't just lie around!

However it was only then that I discovered I had no other choice.

As it was my hands and feet were also bound in a fashion similar to Nagito's. They even covered my mouth with duct tape.

The thing is I have no idea why.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Did someone try to kill Komaeda, but didn't have time to finish me off? Was leaving me here some sort of elaborate setup?

Fear gripped me as I tried to reach a logical conclusion.

Fear of the unknown, and fear of what was to come. After all I still had no idea why I was here.

All I could do was sit in silence and hope for a miracle.

But nothing could've prepared me for what happened next.

?: "My my, what's this? Quite the elaborate setup we've got here!"

Out of nowhere, with no indication at all, Monokuma materialized right in front of me.

Not being able to cry out in shock, all I could do was glare.

Monokuma:

"Hmmm? Looks like you're a bit _tied up_ at the moment!"

"Huh? What's with the evil face? I'm only here to _help _**you**, you know!"

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret!"

"Someone's going to kill you soon!"

My heart stopped at the word "kill." I knew it hadn't been too likely I would've been left like this alive, but hearing him say it was like confirming my worst fears.

Monokuma:

_"__Buuuut, _since I'm such a nice bear, I've decided to spare you from this fate!"

"Besides, it wouldn't do to have the protagonist killed off in such an untimely manner. We haven't even met the **mastermind** yet!"

"But I can't just let you leave, that would ruin the plot!"

Monokuma was going off again, as if this were some kind of game and not real life, and my tired brain couldn't keep up with it.

Monokuma:

"However, since whoever tied you up did such a nice job, I'm going to keep you like this for the time being."

"Of course we can't stay here though, as it is you're now officially retiring from the killing game!"

"Yup! You won't have to participate in the upcoming investigation or class trial!"

All I could do was stare wide-eyed at the remark.

I'm… retiring?… from the game?

Just what the hell's going on?!

Nothing makes sense anymore! If I had known all of this would happen just from coming to the warehouse I would've never come in the first place!

Monokuma:

"Upupupu! Will your classmates make it through this trial? I'll probably have to come up with an excuse for your absence."

"I know, I'll just tell them you violated a rule and that you were rightfully punished!"

"I wonder how much they'll despair over your loss? Just thinking about it makes me all tingly inside!"

"Of course you won't actually be dead, because you're going to have a front row seat to all the action!"

"But enough stalling, it's time to get this show on the road!"

"Va-va-Valuse!"

And just like that, with the uttering of some random phrase, everything went black for the second time today.

…

…

Ugh...

As if once hadn't already been enough. Damn bear.

And just what did he mean earlier anyways?

Hoping I would find some sort of answer I began surveying the room.

It was an upgrade from the back of the warehouse, if you could even call it that.

It was a barren, dimly lit room with nothing more than a metal cot and a chair.

And no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find any exits or entrances anywhere.

"Honestly I don't even understand how he got me into this room."

It was a lone, unnaturally large monitor that took up most of the space on the wall.

And, as if it had noticed me focusing on it, it suddenly sparked to life.

If the scene hadn't been terrifying from ground level, it was no better from above.

The screen had begun playing what appeared to be security feed.

And on it was a scene I was hoping I wouldn't have to witness.

Everyone else was crowded in the back of warehouse.

They had discovered Nagito, but this time he was actually… dead.

For someone like him, to be killed so cruelly, was it even possible?

Everything was going fuzzy, and my mind, going in and out of focus, barely picked up the stunned shouts of denial.

"You- you gotta be kidding me!"

"H-how could this be?!"

"Is he really dead?! This is Nagito we're talking about!"

"Does this mean there's gonna be another trial?!"

A trial? It didn't seem real, how could someone kill **him**, and like that no less!

Is one of my friends in that room really a murderer?

And more importantly **why?** Had the traitor wanted to keep their secret that badly?

I couldn't grasp it all, there were too many unanswered questions swirling around my head.

Even so the only thing I could do now was watch and hope they could find enough clues in their investigations to come to a conclusion.

But no matter what I have faith in them. I know they'll be able to unmask the mastermind in due time.

**End Notes: Talk about crazy huh? Eh, I kinda like it. This one's definitely been fun to write, and I can totally see myself continuing it if I had to choose any. It may not end up being a full length fic, but if anything I think it would stretch into the end of the story. It would definitely at least get to the 6th trials events. This is just hypothetical though, I'm not sure I'll actually go through with it. But I wonder, if I did, would someone read it, and would someone look forward to it? Either way I only write for fun anyway. I'd love if someone better at writing could build off of this and just completely fix it though. I love reading these almost as much as writing them!**


End file.
